


Coping

by Magiavw



Series: Holding Out Hope [2]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: I try to give Ashi the respect she deserves.  This time around, Jack wasn't the only one to become her friend.





	Coping

She was there. She was right there. They all saw her. It wasn’t a dream.

Jack looked down at the stone table in front of him. On it laid a lovely green kimono that had rose patterned stitching the went half way up the right side. This was what Ashi had been wearing.

\---

Only an hour ago, his dear Catalina had been walking to him in a traditional wedding kimono. Without Ashi, not only would he still be trapped in the future, but (with the aid of Cat and Kira) stabilized the inter-dimensional gate so his friends and beloved could return to there home worlds as they pleased. He owed her a debt he could never repay.

Steven, Kira, and Ashi were the three closest to him among the crowd. He had almost forgotten they were there as he and his bride had their eyes locked on eachother. Then a sudden sense of urgency swept over the both of them. They looked over just in time to see Ashi start to fall. Steven immediately caught her before she hit the ground. Kira was at her side to check her breathing. She could see her body moving like she was breathing, but there was no sound.

The bride and groom immediately ran to their young friend, calling her name in a panic. Jack took her from Steven and held her in his arms. Catalina rubbed her free arm, trying to reassure her. She could hear her mother yelling out for a doctor or anyone that could help. 

Ashi opened her eyes to see all four of her friends surrounding her. Hot tears ran down her face. She managed to reach up and place her hand against Jack’s cheek. “Jack. Everyone. I’m so sorry. Without Aku, I do not exist..” The quartet watched in horrified silence as Ashi’s body simply disappeared, leaving Jack holding an empty kimono.

\---

This is what he stared down at now. One more person that was now only a memory to him. It was useless to hold back tears now. Holding on to the side of the table, he wept. This continued until he felt a pair of arms wrap around one of his. He was surprised to find that it was Tori, Catalina’s mother.

Her eyes were on the kimono, but she spoke to him. “Do you really know how strong this girl truly was?” He couldn’t really respond to her, his throat sore and busy wiping the tears from his eyes. “The moment you erased Aku from existence, she should have vanished too.” Tori continued. “But she managed to hold on for another month. See your home rebuilt. Attended the Christian wedding we had yesterday. I truly believe she could not let go until she was sure you found your happiness. You had done so much for her.”

Jack took some deep breaths to help regain his composure. “You can still cry. There is no shame in that.” He looked over at her. “I know. Yet, I believe you came to retrieve me for a reason.” Tori nodded slightly. “Cat and the others are still so heartbroken. I think the four of you need to be together right now.”

Jack took one last look to the kimono before letting Tori take him back to the main room. He found Kira and Steven just crying into eachother. Catalina sat away from them. Her hair was completely down as she held her headdress in her hands. To say the ceremony had been postponed would have been an understatement.

He placed his hands on Kira and Steven’s shoulders. This got them to finally pause their mini breakdown, both glad to see he came back. They realized how tightly they were holding eachother and loosened their grip on the other. He then sat down beside Catalina, putting his arms around her to hug her side. “Why did that have to happen?” She asked quietly. “There were so many things I wanted her to know about. So many places I wanted to show her.” Jack held her tighter. Every one of them wished to do the same thing.

Steven finally spoke up. “She deserves a proper burial, even if all we have is her kimono.” Kira sniffed, but nodded. “He’s right. She deserves better than this.” Cat looked up at Jack, nearly pleading with her eyes. Of course, Jack needed no convincing.

\---

The day that began in the morning with a wedding ended in the evening with a funeral. The wake was kept to those that had actually met Ashi. There was no body to cleanse for a traditional ceremony, but they did what they could.

Everyone changed into funeral attire. Tori asked her fellow Sign member, Miranda, to create a gravestone for the poor girl. With her power over earth, she was able to do so minutes after arriving. A sheer white stone with Ashi’s name etched into it. The grave was placed on the palace grounds, to be turned into a proper shrine in dedication to her. Though all they had to cremate was her kimono, the urn it was placed in was still given the respect Ashi deserved. It was placed in the palace family shrine for the proper thirty-five days, before being buried within a strong box in front of her gravestone. 

“I’m calling it.” Steven said after the wake. He had wondered off away from the others so Jack went to check on him. He gave him a confused look. “Calling what?”

He turned his head toward his friend. “The first daughter I have is going to be named Ashi. No other options.” Jack mustered up a small smile. “Don’t you need to be in a relationship for that?” He noticed Steven’s quick glance toward Kira. “There really hasn’t been a good opportunity to ask someone on a date for the past few months...”

\----

Catalina stopped her horse not far behind Jack’s. She could sense that he had come out here into this fog filled forest. Getting down, she was barely able to spot him sitting under a tree near the edge to the valley below. She kept quiet as she got closer. She knew he needed time, but she couldn’t keep herself from being near him in case he needed her. She protected him like he protected her.

She watched as he held out his hand for a small bug to land on it. It looked like a ladybug. Wait.. Ladybug?… Suddenly, the entire forest seemed to fill with Ashi’s presence. With it, a strong wave of relief. She was not completely gone. Her soul still existed, she could not be truly erased.

She continued to watch as the bug flew away and Jack stood up. As he did, sunlight came down and lifted the fog. It also made the pink trees in the valley below practically shine. She finally made her way up to him, the wind making his loose hair fly around. He knew she was there as he held his hand back behind him for her to take. Not only did she take his hand, she came around and hugged him. She could feel the burden of loss start to slip way from him. He held her tight. “She is still here.” He whispered. Catalina buried her face in his neck. “I know. Now, she can really be free.” Jack smiled. They stayed there for a long time, taking in the beauty around them and the true freedom of finally being together.


End file.
